


hidden feelings

by cryystal_m00n



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, mongryoung is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “but soo-ah! he posted a picture with his dog! it’s a corgi, you know that!” he sighs, finally picking the device. “they look alike…” the blond strokes the photo on his phone, as if he could actually pet the dog, “i want to give them both kisses, kyungsoo.”(or, the one where jongdae is pinning, baekhyun is kind of an idiot and kyungsoo wants to become a monk)





	hidden feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is, i just know that i miss mongryoung and that i love baekchen

jongdae looks up from his phone. he puts it down, placing a hand on his chest. inhales once, twice, thrice.

“if you’re going to whine, you better stop before it’s too late.” the boy next to him threatenes, not taking his eyes off his book.

“but soo-ah! he posted a picture with his dog! it’s a corgi, you know that!” he sighs, finally picking the device. “they look alike…” the blond strokes the photo on his phone, as if he could actually pet the dog, “i want to give them both kisses, kyungsoo.”

“thats it, im leaving.” while the boy stands up and packs his belongings, all hell breaks loose, as the older begins to whine. 

“kyungsoo, i need help! you can’t leave me dying over here! what kind of best friend are you? you know chanyeol would listen to me! you should be more like your boyfriend! cmon, you’ve been together for 3 years now! you should pick up some of his traits!” 

the shorter boy pinches the bridge of his nose. “don’t bring him into this.” he sighs as he sits down again. “fine, what do you need me for? you want me to go to baekhyun’s dorm and tell him about you pinning over him for the last…” he pretends to count on his fingers, “forever? god you are both dumb.”

“no! don’t do that! i’d rather be his friend and suffer in silence than lose him!” jongdae exclaims, earning himself a few dirty looks from the people around. 

kyungsoo opens his phone and ignores his friend. 

“what are you doing?”

“searching for what i need to become a monk.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

because asking kyungsoo for help has proven to be a shitty idea, jongdae is back to his own ways of dealing with his feelings. he ignores them and hopes for the best. 

this is, however, not as easy when the person you have feelings for is one of your best friends. it also doesn’t help if two you are touchy when you spend time together, even though jongdae has learned a long time ago that the whole touchy moments don’t really mean anything to baekhyun. that’s just how he is. 

that being said, he tries to keep his distance (like he does every other month) without seeming obvious that he ignores baekhyun. 

it has been his second day of staying inside and watching bad rom-coms when his phone has started ringing from somewhere in the kitchen. 

he sighs and prays that the person would stop trying to reach him. he almost thanks god when it does indeed stop, but the blond has talked too soon as the ringing starts again. 

jongdae stands up and walks to where he remembers he had left his phone. he finally finds it on top of the toaster, and he doesn’t check the caller as he answers. “what do you want?” the boy asks, annoyance clear in his voice. 

“uh, someone’s in a bad mood~. what, you didn’t get laid or something?” baekhyun’s voice brings him back from grumpy moodland, and he finds himself smiling (there’s a tiny voice in his head, that sounds exactly like sehun, saying ‘whipped’).

“sorry baek, just… i’m just tired. is everything alright?” he opens the pantry and takes out the box of cereals. he reckons that will be enough food for the day. 

“actually, i need your help. so i scored this date with taeyeon and i need you to come and make sure that mongryoung doesn’t destroy the apartment. can you do that?” he asks, hope and nervousness radiating from him. jongdae is sure that he is pacing around his living room. 

“a… a date?”

“yes! and i need to be at the restaurant in like 45 minutes so if you could agree that would be awesome.” 

“oh,” jongdae starts in a very intelligent way, “yeah, sure, of course i can watch him. you know i stay with you just because of him.” he laughs, but the laugh is so fake that it makes him cringe. 

“thank you so much, dae! i don’t know what i would do without you!” 

_you wouldn’t even realize you need me. you’d probably be happier without me anyway…_

jongdae laughs again and hangs up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

he arrives at baekhyun’s place 30 minutes later. he enters without knocking, as they usually do, and finds his best friend struggling to put on his shoes without falling. he is dressed in a fancy suit (probably borrowed from junmyeon, considering how expensive it looks) and his hair is pushed back, something jongdae hasn’t seen baekhyun rocking since their first year of college. he looks good, almost like one of those idols that his cousin was obsessed with. 

he realizes that he has been staring when the grey-haired boy snaps his fingers once. 

“i don’t look that bad now, do i?”

“uh… you look… you look great, taeyeon is a lucky girl…” jongdae takes him in again, “one thing though.” he reaches forward and fixes the boy’s tie, keeping his hands on his chest for more than it was enough. “there, now it’s perfect.” he smiles and looks up from baekhyun’s chest, only to be met with the other blushing and staring at him. 

baekhyun slowly leans, closes his eyes when an angry honk is heard from outside. 

“that would be my car… i should, i should probably go…” he says, eyes never leaving jongdae’s face. he makes, however, no move to actually leave. 

jongdae lightly pushes him and motions for the door. “go get her, tiger! we’ll be right here, right, mongryoung?” he picks up the dog and gives him a fond kiss. 

“yes, right, i’ll go now…” he also gives his puppy a kiss, but stops when he gets to jongdae. “thanks, bro.” baekhyun pats his shoulder, turns around to get his jacket and leaves. 

“mongryoung, sweetie, your dad is so dumb, you’d be better off with uncle chanyeol. at least there’s also uncle kyungsoo.” the dog looks at him with his confused puppy face and then barks, licking jongdae’s nose. “i know, little one, i love him, too. even though he is so fucking dumb.”

the two make their way to the living room to preferably take a three hour nap. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

the nap never happens, as mongryoung has decided that waiting for his owner to come back should be his number one priority. jongdae would normally just let the puppy do his own little thing, but the way he looked at the door just broke the blond’s heart. 

which is why he finds himself in the park nearby baekhyun’s apartment, screaming his lungs out trying to find mongryoung. he is panicking, freezing and almost crying. 

he calls chanyeol, and after the fourth ring he finally picks up. 

“chanyeol, i need help. i may have lost baek’s dog and i’m freaking out…” he says with a speed that would make even eminem jealous. “why aren’t you saying anything? say something, you fucking piece of stale bread!”

“what do you mean you lost my dog?” the person asks, and jesus fuck, that isn’t chanyeol. 

“this is not chanyeol. fuck! look, baek, just… i’m sorry, ok? it’s just that he was waiting by the door and he was looking all sad and depressed…” he laughs, the sound awkward, “kinda like how you get when don’t pay attention to you. anyway, and i thought ‘hey, _maybe_ if we to the park to play fetch or something like that, maybe then he will forget that you abandoned him to get some pussy.’ so we went there and all was nice and well, but then he saw a squirrel and he just fucking dashed like sonic or some shit. dude, your dog is so fast for a corgi! and i’ve been searching the park for 20 minutes and he’s not here, but don’t worry, you…” jongdae inhales, releasing a shaky breath, “you go back to your date, i’ll just call chanyeol and kyungsoo to help me.” 

he hangs up (he starts to think that today karma decided to play him for laughing about chanyeol’s bald spot) and this time makes sure to call chanyeol. 

he sighs after he finishes the call. the blond shakes his head and goes back to looking around, hoping to find mongryoung. 

after another twenty minutes, he gives up and goes to the swings, ready to cry and ask god to have mercy and take him up there. jongdae looks around, inhales, lets out a shaky breath and he can imagine baekhyun telling him to get out of his life, which, he understands, he would probably do the same if it were his dog. he wants to punch himself in the face. he wants to beat himself up for not paying attention to mongryoung. 

the boy feels so tired that even when the tears start falling he just lets them fall. he is so tired that he doesn’t even realize the person standing in front of him, until they reach out a hand to wipe some tears. 

“you need to stop crying, dae. it’s not the end of the world.” baekhyun tells him, stroking his cheek gently. “we’ll try to find him tomorrow, it’s ok, just… please stop crying, it’s breaking my heart, daedae…”

“i lost your fucking dog, baekhyun! you should be mad at me! you should tell me that you don’t want to see me again!” jongdae yells, quickly standing up and gestures all over the place. “why are you being nice?!” 

baekhyun inhales and then he is screaming as well. “because you’re my best friend, maybe? and i’m certain that he is home! he always comes back home when he runs from me! so stop, please… let’s go home, ok?” he asks, tugging jongdae’s hand. 

jongdae sniffs, wipes some of the dried tears and nods. “ok. i’m sorry for ruining your date…” 

“oh, no, it’s chill. she said she asked me out just to make jessica jealous and make her realize that she is actually in love with or whatever bullshit people do nowadays. can’t she just confess or something?” baekhyun sighs, interlocking their fingers. 

“have you ever confessed to anyone, baek? it’s not that easy.” the blond says, looking into the distance, voice barely above a whisper. 

“want to see how easy it is?” the grey-haired boy asks, stopping in the middle of the pavement. he turns to look at jongdae and lifts their hands. “i… i like you, ok? i’ve liked you for a long ass time now, but i was too scared to say anything, but now i fucking blew it because i wanted to show you that confessing is not that hard.” he catches his breath, closing his eyes. “it’s ok if you hate me now, i wouldn’t blame you…” he blinkes away the tears that threaten to fall. 

“oh, my god, kyungsoo was right! we are both dumb!” jongdae exclaimed. “i like you, too, baek! i like you so fucking much!” he slid a finger under his chin, making their eyes meet. “can i kiss you, baek?” 

baekhyun nods, slowly, eyes starting to close again. jongdae nods as well, and gives him a light peck, not longer than five seconds. 

“maybe we should go and see if mongryoung is home, ok?” jongdae asks, their foreheads touching.

“mm.” baekhyun mumbles, but jongdae knows that it’s an agreement. 

he interlocks their fingers again, and just like that, they make their way home, tears well dried and forgotten. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(jongdae earns himself a pinch when they arrive at baekhyun’s apartment, because, as the grey-haired boy said, mongryoung was sleeping in front of the door.)  


**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about exo and other groups on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
